


I'm not your buddy, guy.

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Not Anymore!, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oral Sex, Post-High School, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, scott is mentioned bc i love the dope, stiles cannot help his word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Another day, another fiasco that ends up with a target on Stiles' back. So who does he get for his protection squad?Of course, it had to be Derek, in his room, frowning at him again. What's a guy supposed to do? Not get an erection?





	I'm not your buddy, guy.

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT EVEN GO HERE but my best friend loves teen wolf and adores sterek so i figured what better time to see if i can find their voices [after having seen her sterek supercut] and also wanting to write them for a while, and a perfect kinktober day than to try it.
> 
> i hope i captured stiles' tendency to ramble, I'm the exact same in person so you know if it sucks, my bad.
> 
> [also Yes I did make a joke about the casting for all these 'teen' shows and im not sorry]

"Dude what the fuck? How did you get this far into my house and why are you here? It's the middle of a sunday.” 

Not that Stiles doesn’t appreciate being shoved against a wall, or rather, his bedroom door by the hot werewolf, again. 

Derek frowns before he says anything, because of course he does. "Your dad let me in because I told him I was one of your friends, you have so many of those. He was just like ‘oh my God all of Stiles friends are getting older you all look like you didn’t just graduate high school, except maybe for five years ago…’ then He laughed. I don’t like being called old, laughed at, or having to pretend I’m in high school again, Stiles." 

"Yeah but that doesn’t answer the why of you being here." He frowns at Derek in return, and the arm braced on his chest, with the big paw gripping his shirt, tightens minutely. So that was a mistake, yeah. Derek all but snarls at him.

"You need protecting, dipshit. Scott is busy. So it’s me. I’m basically the Alpha anyway, remember?" 

Stiles hemmed and hawed for a few seconds, his mind racing at top speed. 

He’s not sure what the new threat to his puny life is, but Derek… Alpha, yeah.

As if he could  _ forget _ that moment six months ago, laying in the hallway, power out, lights flickering like a fucking horror movie as a hungry maniac werewolf growled at him… Yeah. Then Derek showed up at lightspeed, hot as ever, looking down at where he had collapsed on the floor, saying the words. “I’m the Alpha now.” 

“Got it, yeah. Scott is just…. Actually in high school. And he’s my friend who my dad has  _ met _ before… so…?”

Stiles says, aka rambles, and Derek just rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t act innocent. You can’t threaten me with your dad and his shotgun, this time. Can ya?” Derek manages to lower his voice and make ‘ya’ sound sexy. This guy is ridiculous. Or maybe it’s Stiles who’s acting ridiculous. Fuck. 

He swallows thickly. “Do I need to threaten you to make you let go of me or are you actually gonna do something?” 

Derek lifts one of those massive eyebrows and Stiles is suddenly reconsidering all of his life choices leading up to that moment, when he speaks. “Not sure I feel like explaining to your dad why you’re in a sex coma once I leave.” 

Stiles actively chokes on his own spit. 

“A WHAT coma? Do you really think you’re that much a hot shit you’re going to put me in a COMA from fucking? But do you wanna try anyway? Like maybe just some handjobs, or a blowjob, or maybe-?” Derek lets go of him, and moves back, arms a blur, Stiles thinks he might catch a right hook to the jaw for his assumptions, and then he’s got a mouthful of decidedly Alpha wolf smelling fabric. Derek… shirtless. Derek’s shirt is in his  _ mouth _ . 

“Please, for the love of god, shut the fuck up for once you dope.” Stiles is blinking in morse code to convey his apologies now, and Derek is shaking his head, eyes giving away the fact he’s holding back a grin, going to  _ his _ knees. If Stiles wasn’t a bit frozen in mild terror, he’d probably already have jizzed himself at the sight of it. Luckily, he’s a mature adult!

He wouldn’t do that! Not unless Derek actually touched him like, how he’s undoing Stiles’ jeans with his  _ teeth _ . Oh god.

Stiles moans a little, and that doesn’t deter the werewolf at all, thankfully, Derek just gets a good handful of his jeans and boxers, tugging them down in one fell swoop. Fell swoop. Stiles is being all ‘SAT vocab word prep class’ as Derek is literally breathing on his exposed dick. Nice. “Hmm… you’re definitely proportionate, just like I suspected.”

Stiles squeaks into the shirt, a ‘what the hell’ sort of noise, and Derek smirks up at him. 

“Kidding. See how insane you sound?” Stiles would smack him, but now he’s sort of clinging to the door to prevent falling over, and Derek just digs his nails into his bare hips, before leaning in to tongue wickedly at the head of his cock.

_ This is fine, this is fine, this is fine, _ Stiles is just a little doggy in a house that’s on fire right now, as Derek manages to deepthroat him like it’s nothing at all, and he’s not gagging either. 

God he’s trying to make Stiles  _ look _ and feel bad about not being able to measure up, and it shouldn’t be as hot as it is. 

The hot rush of adrenaline that chases down his arousal as Derek sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks and keeping his lips tight as he moves, not so much letting Stiles fuck his face as using his mouth like some kind of human cock sleeve. 

Fuck this is so messed up. Stiles’ head falls back against the door with a loud and painful thump, and Derek huffs, backing off his dick. “You should lay down before you fall down.” He says. 

Stiles moan whimpers in agreement, the fabric in his mouth already soaked in spit now. Gross. But also kind of hot too? 

Derek gets to his feet, giving Stiles an eyeful of his own dick, just, through his pants because he’s super hard, holy shit.

He tries to morse code ‘lock the door’ at Derek, but he seems to get it anyway, fumbling with the door handle before following Stiles over to his queen sized bed that’s definitely barely big enough for him much less the two of them. 

“Take off your pants. You’ll trip.” Derek says, smoothly rumbling at him, as if he’s concerned for Stiles’ well-being, beyond the whole, about to fuck thing.    
Stiles huffs a breath out through his nose, and then just yanks the shirt out, throwing it aside with a wince. “Honestly I think that whole thing is hot but we can’t really make out if that’s in me all afternoon.” Now he really is on the verge of tripping as he kicks off his house shoes and pushes his jeans and boxers past his free feet. Derek makes a sound that  _ might _ be a laugh of amusement at Stiles, or  _ with _ Stiles, he’s not sure. “If you say so, you’re the sap. Bend over already.”

Stiles’ eyes widen, and he looks back at Derek, just in time to see his pants going down, and  _ his _ suspicions being proven correct. Trying to do recon and ask everyone who may or may not have seen Derek phase without his jeans totally failed.

It’s fine though! Because Stiles gets a proper look and he almost faints. There’s no way that’s gonna fit anywhere in his body, unless Derek has a magic way to just make  _ everything _ relax, including his gag reflex. 

“Lay down and stop overthinking.” Derek snaps at him, and Stiles, mostly in a daze, goes. Ass up and sort of on all fours but not really, he’s considering praying for strength when Derek’s warm meaty paws land on his waist again, nudging him higher up on the bed. “Get a pillow to throw under your stomach, or you’ll get back pain from this.” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“I’m a baby, how exactly can I hurt my back from sex?” Derek actually slaps him. On his ass. So a spank then. 

“Fuck dude?”

“I’m not fucking you  _ right this second _ , you idiot. I’ve gotta warm you up first. Do you even have lube?” Derek chastises him, and Stiles gulps. “Oh yeah sure, why wouldn’t I? I jack it like anyone. Not to anyone mind you, mostly just you. You…. fuck.” he buries his face in the second pillow still on his bed, the other is shoved beneath his hips, giving him something very nice to hump into, once Derek gets it in. If he even still wants to do that. 

“You think about me when you… jerk off? For how long?” Derek asks, his voice gone softer, almost like he’s curious, and shocked. Stiles reaches around under the mattress, feeling for the tube he knows is tucked there somewhere, half empty by now. Those things of petroleum jelly from the local pharmacy only last him a month or so. He’s ridiculous, he knows. 

“A … while.” Stiles finally says, on the verge of just confessing it’s been as long as he’s known Derek. 

“A man of few words, you are not. I’m surprised Stiles. Flattered, even. I’m afraid you haven’t really been on my radar until you turned eighteen.” Stiles rolls his eyes. “Whatever. You don’t have to pretend you’re some kind of goody toe shoes because my dad is a cop. I dated girls who were only two years younger than me, but still ya know, ‘underage.’”

“Dated isn’t the same as fucked on a regular basis, Stiles.” Derek says, hands massaging distracting circles over his bare ass, down his legs, just above where his socks begin. “Uhmmm, well, I guess. Is that what you wanted with me? Fucking on a regular basis?” Damn his voice for breaking, but Stiles locates the lube, and triumphantly passes it back to Derek.

“Yes. I like sex. You’re very cute, if an annoying motor mouth. I like you. Now please, be quiet while I eat you out, or I’ll gag you again.” Derek tells him. Stiles has another brain fart, and then just resorts to weird breathy moans and whimpers as the werewolf pointedly buries his face in his ass. Where he got such experience using his freaky long tongue and why he didn’t have much of a beard as he often does all sort of meld together in Stiles’ head as Derek works him open with his mouth, and with a hand spread over the small of his back, keeping his ass pushed up. Stiles can remember very recently doing something along the lines of fingering, with too much lube, pretending, and fantasizing it was werewolf spit, but now he’s getting to feel it for real, and though Derek has a lot of saliva, it’s basically the same as anyone else’s. 

Not that anyone else has tongue fucked Stiles, but, still. A low grumble vibrates through him, and Stiles teeth grind together as he tries to hold off on rutting into the pillow, cock aching, so hard he might explode if Derek doesn’t let him come soon. That perfect tongue and pair of surprisingly soft lips move away from his hole, and sharp teeth bite his asscheek. “Why are you so tense? I don’t remember telling you that you weren’t allowed to orgasm, Stiles.” Derek says.

“Hooo, fuck.” Stiles breathes, and ducks his head down, rubbing his face with a hand, feeling how sweaty he is. 

“Yeah, that’s kind of the point. So fucking come already, you’re making me nervous, so tight.” Derek tells him.

Stiles swallows, breathing deeply, and nods. “Okay, touch me again.” The snap and click of the lube bottle aren’t quite enough, but almost. Derek’s burning hot fingers, cold with slick, rubbing over Stiles’ cleft, then down into his ass are. 

He barely gets the two up to the first knuckle, and Stiles feels his brain short out, and his cock is spitting out warm stripes of cum into the pillowcase, as his hips jerk automatically, jaw slack, moaning pathetically like he’s some kind of virgin.

Derek chuckles, and then  _ keeps _ going, delving his fingers in deeper, hitting some kind of perfect nerve cluster, making Stiles legs go numb, as he chokes out a whine. “That’s so good, yeah. I knew you’d like that. Stop holding back.” 

* * *

Cheesy as it might be, seeing and feeling Stiles climax around his fingers and pinned under his hand, fully naked except for his ridiculous socks and star wars tee shirt is probably the sexiest thing Derek’s laid witness to in a long ass while. 

He goes back to stealing a taste of that perky little ass while adding a third finger, making Stiles squirm around a little more, more than he did from the quick little prostate massage, and Derek feels himself growing light headed. 

He needs to fuck Stiles soon before he just comes on the back of his ankles. As he presses three fingers deep, and Stiles just moans, seemingly asking for more, as if Derek didn’t hear him word vomiting exactly that, he smiles. “Okay.”

“You mean it? I’m ready? But we haven’t even kissed yet!” Stiles squeaks, making Derek actually freeze. “You’re right.”

He pulls his hand back, fingers out of Stiles’ hole, then promptly manhandles him onto his back, pushing the pillow into a better position, propping his hips up, showing off the way he’s still half hard. Quick recovery. 

“Is this better for you, Mister Romantic?” Derek says, or rather, snarks. 

Stiles looks almost dreamy, glassy eyed from bliss. “Hell yeah it is. Let’s go! Let’s do it.” Derek can’t help grinning. “Okay.” He puts more lube on his dick than probably absolutely necessary, but hey, Stiles is still technically smaller. 

When Derek leans down, bracing himself over the human properly, Stiles actually crains his neck, tilting his head up for a kiss, before he’s even gotten his dick started into him. “Hang on a sex, a sec.” Derek wants to face palm. 

Stiles just grins like a loon, “Look at you. Oh my god are you nervous?”

“No, shut up.” Derek tells him, while being absolutely one hundred percent terrified of messing up and missing that ass to just orgasm between Stiles’ pale as fuck thighs. Luckily, he makes it on the first try, and Stiles arches his back, pushing up and urging Derek’s cock in deeper without him having to remind the human to breathe deeply. “Oh shi-i-it, you’re so big.”

Stiles, eloquent as ever, strokes his ego regardless. “Thanks, I appreciate that. I think I’m really average for werewolves.”

“Oh, well I don’t think I’ve ever seen Scott hard, so I dunno.” Stiles rambles on, giving Derek the very awkward mental reminder that he indeed has walked in on his pack member and his girlfriend more than once. “Yeah, okay. Be quiet.”

Derek only means for a few seconds, but kissing Stiles would certainly work to hush him up for longer, so he does. 

Stiles kisses like he’s starving for it, panting into Derek’s open mouth as he puts his tongue in there, to catch more of the smoky sweetness that  _ is _ Stiles. He doesn’t even get all the way into fucking Stiles before Derek feels on the verge of coming way too fast. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit fuck.” Derek chokes out, breaking the kiss in favor of leaning his forehead into Stiles,’ half aware that the human is writhing around under him, slipping a hand between their bodies. 

“Are you touching yourself? Shit, I’m gonna come.” Derek barely says the words before Stiles cries out, an obvious yes, then his knuckles graze into his abs, and the human’s ass clenches  _ hard _ on his dick, and it’s over. Derek gives him another couple thrusts, and goes still, arms shaky as he tries not to collapse onto Stiles while his cock pulses out his release, filling the human’s hot and tight hole to the brim. “Oh my god I feel disgusting.” Stiles breathes, but before Derek can even tease him by pretending to be offended, he keeps going, because of course he does. “It’s amazing. I feel your wolf jizz inside me. Then I came on myself too. Oh fuck. Do you think my dad heard us?” Derek’s ears actively twitch, and he lifts his head higher. “No. No he was sitting out on the porch when I got here. He’s still out there.” Stiles goes a bit limp under him, weak with relief. “Thank fucking god oh my god… that was so hot. I hoped you might gag me again with your tongue so I could scream, but you didn’t-” Derek hisses out a breath, starting the sad journey of pulling out, and Stiles shuts up, thankfully. He glances down at the smears of whitish fluid on Stiles’ belly, then on down below his softening cock and balls, where his own come leaks out of the human’s hole. “Fuck. That’s… so much.” It’s been… a while for him.

Derek won’t ever admit it to Stiles, but he’s broken a dry spell. “Shit! We didn’t use a condom. Oh my god.” Stiles is already panicking, so Derek puts a hand on his chest, wincing at how it slips on his jizz at first, then goes up to his neck. 

The human stills, eyes wide, but dark as night. Stiles  _ likes  _ this. “Shut up. Relax. I’m a werewolf. We can’t catch or carry STDs, Stiles. You’re fine. Besides, rawing it is more fun. I get to turn you into a cream pie, and eat you up.” Derek says.

Stiles looks like he’s considering it for half a second, before swallowing under Derek’s hand on his throat. “Fuck, okay.” the human croaks out, and Derek grins. “So you approve?” Stiles nods. “Good.”

Derek then grabs both of Stiles’ legs and shoves them against his chest, bending him in half so he can get better access to his ass again. Derek closes his eyes and fully dives in, licking up his own release and feeling how Stiles’ entire body shudders from the contact. He gets a hand petting through his hair, tentative at first, then harder, once Derek doesn’t actively stop Stiles from petting him like he’s some kind of… dog. He doesn’t actually mind it, and Stiles’ blunt nails scrape over Derek’s scalp when he hits a particularly sensitive spot.

Eventually he’s done, nosing up into Stiles’ balls, and then when Derek opens his eyes again, he sees the human is nearly hard once more. “God, you never quit do you?” He asks. “Just call me the energizer bunny.” Stiles jokes, blushing a little.

Derek smirks. “Works out perfectly, considering I’m the wolf, huh?”

“That’s exactly what I just realized.” Stiles mumbles, before Derek puts a hand over his dick, giving him a full stroke, then letting go. Stiles jolts, and then sits up to meet him halfway for a kiss. “We going again?” Derek grins wider. 

“Sure, this time you can fuck me.” Stiles seems on the verge of passing out. “Oh fuuuuck yes.” He actually fist pumps. 

Derek rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling. He can’t help it, this damn human is too adorable sometimes. Stiles is cute. 

He’s told him he  _ likes _ him, and the second Stiles has his dick in Derek, he pops the question. “So do you  _ like _ like me?”

Derek guides Stiles’ hand to touch him, while he’s fucking into him. “Yeah, you got it. I like you twice over.”

“Shit, you feel so good!” Derek finally laughs. “Just because you look like you’re in high school doesn’t mean you have to beat around the bush, you know. I wanna fuck you a lot. Dating involves that, Stiles.”

“Oh buddy you have no idea. I’m gonna be the best boyfriend to a werewolf in, well, ever.” Derek lifts a brow at that, and then grinds down on Stiles’ cock, making him come in approximately three seconds. “Gonna have to work on that.”

Stiles would probably smack him or attempt to frown, but he’s too busy orgasming.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 13: <strike> Weight Gain | Distant/Distracted Sex </strike> |** Gags | Creampie **


End file.
